Strangest Love
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Freddy kills for a living. He thrives to know that he can hurt anyone. What happens when he meets 6 year old Jasmine read to find out


**Me and my sis Maaji came up with his story hope you like it. **

**Sum Freddy kills for a living. He thrives to know that he can hurt anyone. What happens when he meets 6 year old Jasmine read to find out **

**Strangest Love**

Ch 1

it was a cold afternoon when I ran away form my house. I ran to the towns park when I heard my name and I hid in some bushes. I stood up after a while when I thought it was save when I felt a hand over my month and I was pulled away. I woke up on a hard floor. I looked around and saw pipes. I heard what sounded like nails on a chalk board. I saw sparks coming off wall then I see him. He was looking at me with a sneer that I think was supposed to be a smile. I held my head than I got up and ran and hid behind a pipe. He walked over to me and bent down in front of me and said, "I can still see you." I looked at him and got up and crawled to the other side of the room. He watched me with that same look on his face "Why are you running?" I sat on the floor with my knees to me.

"What- what do you want from me?" I said scare.

"It's really simple, I just want to kill you" I looked at him then got crawled away. He followed me.

"Get away! " I yelled at him.

"No I don't want to" I screamed loudly I had some tears in my eyes.

He reached for me "Aww don't cry"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

He looked at me "Fine, I'll give you some alone time, but you should know there is no escape." He left locking up the door. I looked around the room after a while I found a bed. I lay down and cover up. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next day. I looked around and I heard the door open and saw him walking in with some food. He put the plate on the floor. I looked at him.

"Please just let me go..." He shook his head.

"Nope not happening"

"W-h-y?"

"I don't want to"

" tell me what you want?"

"To kill you" I looked at him with wide eyes. He looked at me "Not yet of course" I looked down scared.

"Don't be scared" I looked at him.

"how- can I not...you want to kill me"

"It won't be that bad" I looked away from him. He walked over to me and stood there. I still didn't look at him. He bent down and grabbed me. The away he had me I had to look at him. He took his glove hand from behind his back and went to slice my throat but, when he got closer to my face he dropped his hand and let me go. I went to the floor yelling out. He looked at me "I can't kill you"

I looked at him "you- you can't..."

"No" He muttered frustrated.

I looked up at him. "Why...?"

"I don't know."

"Can- can I leave then?"

"No."

I looked at him "why?"

"I can't let you"

"why?"

He pulled at his hair "I don't know, I won't treat you like a prisoner, but you can't leave" I sat on the floor and started to cry. He sat next to me and hesitantly reached for me. I looked at him when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He put me in his lap. I looked up at him when he did. "You can't leave but I won't hurt you anymore"

"why can't I go?"

"I can't explain it but you can't leave" I looked away with tears. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. "I'll go make you food." He got up to leave. I watched him go than looked around for a way out. i saw him coming back with a sandwich and some chips. I hid under the bed from him. He looked around for me "Jasmine, where are you?" I just stayed there. I put my hand over my month not making a sound. He bent down next to the bed and saw me "Please come out, I won't hurt you, I promise" I stayed there my back to the wall. He sighed and set the food down "Fine, I will leave the food and leave you alone"

"how- how do I know the food is safe?"

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you, I mean it" I looked at him then I came out. He looked at me "Do you want to be alone?"

"Take a bit of it first." He took a bite of the food and ate it. I watched him than went to it and picked it up and began to eat. He let me eat and stood to leave. "you- you can stay..."

He looked at me "I want you to be comfortable" I looked at him. He looked back at me, silent. I looked away and he left me alone. I ate the food and drink the water than I went to bed.


End file.
